ANGEL
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: Without Yami Yugi is falling apart. He's fallen into the world of self-destruction. His freinds have tried to help but he only pushes them away. Yami can't do anything but watch from the afterlife until the god of ra appears. Warning! YAMI/YUGI


I OWN NOTHING!!

**ANGEL**

Yami gave a soft sigh as he appeared in Yugi's room, his spirit hovering slightly.

The house was quiet and the room was dark, except for the small streams of moonlight coming in from the little window on his ceiling. Yami recalled Yugi saying it was a skylight.

Yami drifted over to the small bed where his hikariwas sleeping. Sitting down near Yugi's head, he took in the teenager's features.

Yugi was a sickly pale. The color of his hair had dulled and lost its shine. And he was much too thin.

Yami let out another sigh and shook his head. Slowly he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

_If you knew how many nights  
I've been sitting by your bed  
Running fingers through your hair  
While you're asleep._

Leaning down he whispered quietly into Yugi's ear, "Aibou, I'm here."

Yugi stirred in his sleep before opening his, now dull, amethyst eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi called, turning over quickly, hope shining in his eyes.

Yami moved off the bed and took a few steps back. He watched sadly as Yugi looked around the room.

Yugi's eyes scanned every area of his room before that hope disappeared and his eyes became lifeless, once again.

"What's the point?" Yugi mumbled, turning back over and falling asleep.

_Every time I call your name  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
You turn around to look for me  
And no one's there_

Yami shook his head as several emotions overwhelmed him.

He was angry at himself for leaving Yugi alone. For walking through those doors, even though his heart told him to do otherwise.

He was sad at seeing his hikari like this; lifeless, sick, and dying. Feeling a strong longing to touch him and care for him, to tell him how he feels and save him from what he's become.

Yami let a single tear fall from his eyes before disappearing back to his afterlife.

The afterlife was wonderful. His friends and family were there, as well as an exact replica of his kingdom. The gods watched over them and there was no pain…or there was supposed to be no pain, no hurt. But nothing could stop him from yearning for his aibou and regretting his choice. Not even the gods themselves.

Back in his room, in the palace, he settled onto his bed. Leaning back against the headboard his thoughts wandered.

Several months after he had left for the afterlife, he began to sense something was wrong. He started feeling emotions that weren't his.

That was when Isis came to the conclusion that he must still be connected to Yugi in some way.

After several weeks, she found a way for him to see Yugi. He was able to go down in spirit form, but Yugi wouldn't be able to see him.

He immediately took advantage of this newfound ability and started watching over his hikari.

What he found out terrified him. Yugi had stopped eating. He no longer dueled. He even stopped hanging out with his friends. He watched as they tried to get him out of his room or to duel, but they failed every time. When they noticed he had stopped eating and confronted him, Yugi yelled at them. Actually yelled.

After that, his grandfather had gotten involved and Yugi began eating again. But when no one was around, he would throw it up again because his stomach couldn't handle the food. His health was quickly deteriorating.

Yami was shocked that such a change had occurred in only a year. He became even more disturbed when Yugi began cutting. After that, he began to watch over Yugi as often as he could. He wasn't sure what he thought he could accomplish by doing so, but he continued to watch over his hikari anyway.

_Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know_

If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be

Every night he would visit Yugi. And very often Yugi would wake up and look over toward him, but he would never see him. He could hear him, but never see him.

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
_

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_

Yami curled up as silent sobs racked his body. He couldn't bear to see Yugi like that.

If only…

"My Pharaoh, what's wrong?"

A loud voice echoed through the room, and a soft golden light filled every corner.

"The g..god of R…Ra?"

"No one has ever cried in the afterlife."

Yami sat up. "I'm sorry. I should be more grateful."

"No, don't be sorry." The voice softened, "I believe this has something to do with your partner. Yugi, am I right?"

Yami nodded.

"I have seen him, as well. He's not doing good, is he?" A slight worry tinged his deep tone, "Hmmm…the bond you two share is strong."

Yami nodded again.

"What do you feel for this boy?"

Yami's breath hitched. "I…I love him."

"Yes, I can see that." The light grew more intense for a moment, "There might be something I can do. Give me a few days."

With that, the voice and light disappeared

Yami wiped his tears from his face before lying back down and falling asleep, dreaming of his aibou.

_I could be your pot of gold  
Everything you're wishing for,  
But do you really want to find  
The rainbows end.  
Let me know and I'll come true  
I will give my all to you  
But don't let anybody take  
Your dream away_

"Yami…" Yugi gave a soft sigh, pushing away his homework and leaning back in the chair. "I need you Yami."

Yami floated, not too far, away from the boy. Sadness filled his face at the simple words. "I know, aibou, I know"

"Yugi! Dinner!" Grandpa's voice called from downstairs.

Yugi stood up and swayed for a minute before shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. He walked through Yami as he headed downstairs.

Yami sat on Yugi's bed waiting for him to come back. A small tear slid down his cheek.

_Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know_

After an hour, Yugi returned. He entered the room wiping his mouth.

Yami knew what that meant. After Yugi finished eating he rushed to the washroom to throw up. His stomach unable to handle the food he ate.

Yugi lay down on his bed and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

Yami stroked his hair, turning his aibou's sleep more peaceful.

"Yami." Yugi mumbled.

Yami smiled before stepping away from the bed and disappearing.

_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_

Yami went down to the throne room to find his friends and family all there.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting down on the golden chair.

"They are here to say goodbye, Pharaoh!" Ra's voice boomed as the golden glow filled the room.

"Ra? What do you mean?"

"He has granted your wish to return to the living word, my Pharaoh." Isis informed him.

"WHAT?"

"I have spoken to the gods and we see no problem with you living your life out on earth with your other half. The bond you two share will be fully connected again. The ability to read each other's mind and sense one other will also remain, but your shadow powers will be taken from you."

"So, I can return?" Yami asked in shock.

"Yes."

Yami's crimson eyes sparkled as a small smile broke out on his face.

His family and friends gave him their support and were happy to see a smile return to the Pharaoh's face.

_There's a song playing in every heart beating  
In a key that unlocks every door  
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
And it's all you're wishing for_

Yugi shot up from bed. His eyes darted around the room and his pale skin was covered in sweat.

"I can't….I can't do this anymore." Yugi sobbed, shaking off the bad dream he'd just had.

Getting up he headed out of his room to the bathroom. He didn't have to worry about waking his grandfather. He was staying with a friend in the next city over to discuss some business.

He didn't bother to close the door all the way. Grabbing his razor he broke out the thin blades. He leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit on the cold tile floor.

He took a deep breath and placed one of the blades against his wrist. Without hesitation he pushed it down into his skin.

_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
_

Yami remembered nothing of the short ritual that took place in order to get him his own body. He woke up in the park not far from Yugi's house.

Getting up quickly, he ran as fast as he could to Yugi's. The bag, slung over his shoulder, flopped around as he picked up his pace; his cape blowing in the breeze.

Arriving at the game shop, fear overcame him. It was all dark. Not even the smallest hint of a night light.

A cold feeling entered his chest.

Yami tried the door and found it locked. He knocked, but no one answered.

Scared, he prayed to Ra to just to give him one use of his shadow magic. Holding out his hand he concentrated hard on the door knob. After awhile, dark magic shot forward into the small key hole. He heard a click and thanked the gods for answering his prayer.

Walking through the game shop and into the house, he looked around. He noticed the note on the table from Yugi's grandfather informing him that he would be away for a few days.

Now he was really scared.

"Oh no. Yugi." he whispered.

He quickly headed upstairs.

The bathroom light was on. The door was cracked open.

"Aibou?" Yami called as he opened the door all the way.

Looking to the side his crimson eyes widened in pure horror.

"AIBOU!"

_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
_

Yugi dropped the razor at the familiar name.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he was shocked to see his Yami in all his Pharaoh glory. He fully turned his head and stared, praying it was real.

"Y..am..i"

"Yugi!"

Yami rushed forward and grabbed his hikari's wrist. He wrapped his fingers around the thin arm, covering the wound with his hand in order to stop the bleeding.

Yugi smiled slightly through his haze before falling limp.

Yami caught him and lifted him up, carrying him to his room. Placing Yugi on the bed he went about cleaning the seven cuts going up his aibou's arm. Rubbing some ointment on them, he wrapped his arm in gauze and finished by tying it tight.

He then picked up the razor blades and cleaned up the blood in the bathroom while returning the first aid kit to the cabinet.

Sighing he returned to his sleeping hikari.

_Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
_

"Oh, Yugi. What were you thinking?" he whispered, sitting on the bed.

After a few minutes, he got up and headed to the kitchen. He heated up some water and made two large cups of tea before placing them in Yugi's room on his desk. He then returned to the bathroom to grab a thermometer and some AdvilTM.

Setting them near the tea, he closed the door, grabbed a book, and got comfortable on the floor by the bed.

An hour went by before he heard a soft groan come from above him.

"Aibou?"

Yugi rolled over. "Y…Yami?"

Yami smiled as Yugi blinked at him.

"Is this a dream too?" Yugi whispered with sadness in his voice.

Yami shook his head and stroked Yugi's hair, his fingertips slightly brushing against his forehead.

"No, aibou. I'm back. I was unhappy so the gods sent me back."

Yugi's eyes widened and he shot up in bed. "You're real! This isn't a dream? But how?"

Yami shrugged. "The gods can do anything. I didn't question their decisions."

Yugi shook his head, shocked, before groaning as the pain shot through his head.

"Here," Yami gave him the, now cold tea, and two Advil.

Yugi quickly swallowed the pills and gulped down the rest of the tea. "You…weren't happy?"

Yami smiled softly and shook his head. "No. Not without you."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"I have been watching you from the afterlife, Yugi." Yugi looked away.

"You've been hurting yourself. First, you don't eat. Then, you push away your friends and start throwing up what you _do_ eat. Not to mention you started cutting. Did you want to die so much?"

Yugi shook his head. "I just wanted to be with you."

Yami sighed. "Well, I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

He reached down into the small bag he had brought along and pulled out two necklaces. Each held the large golden pyramid puzzle on a thick silver chain.

"Here, Isis found a way to break it into two separate puzzles. You have the light half."

Yami placed the chain around Yugi's neck.

"And I have the dark half." He finished placing the other half around his neck.

"It's a symbol of our bond. I no longer have my shadow powers, but our bond still remains."

Yugi fingered the gold before looking up at his darker half. /Is this really real?/

/It is aibou./

Yugi gasped as Yami's voice entered his mind.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, lunging himself at the pharaoh.

Yami returned the hug. As Yugi pulled away he whispered through the mind link. /I love you, Yugi./

Yugi looked into his darks eyes as if making sure he wasn't lying. Then he leaned forward and placed a soft chaste kiss on Yami's lips. /I love you, too./

Yami smiled at the innocent move before grasping Yugi's chin and pulling him back against his lips. Yugi respond quickly, enjoying the others touch. It was proof that he was real. Yami dragged his tongue along his hikari's bottom lip; seeking to deepen the kiss. Yugi opened his mouth and let his **dark** explore his mouth before innocently rubbing his own tongue against Yami's. They continued the kiss until the need for air became apparent.

Pulling away, Yugi blushed.

Yami smiled. "Now for the next month, you're not leaving my side. We're going to have a serious talk with your grandpa about what's really been going on. We'll have to start small in order to get you use to eating again. And no more cutting or I'll be sure to remove all sharp items from the house. Also, I believe we have a lot to say to your friends as well."

Yugi slipped, nonchalantly, out of the bed and into Yami's lap. He nuzzled his face into Yami's chest.

/Okay Yami./

/You promise to get better?/

Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled and stroked his hair.

"I was so afraid for you, aibou."

"I'm sorry."

"Your friends and grandpa were too."

"Sorry. I was just hurting….a lot. Without you here it was…" Yugi chocked on a sob.

Yami shook his head. Placing Yugi back in the bed, he went over to Yugi's dresser and pulled out a pair of black pajamas.

After changing, he crawled in beside his hikari, who immediately cuddled up to him.

/Thank you, Mou hitori no boku./

/Just get better, aibou. I don't want to lose you./

/I will. Just don't leave again./

/Never/

"I love you, mou hitori no boku."

"Love you too, aibou."

Yami fell asleep first with his arms wrapped protectively around Yugi. Yugi cuddled closer, a smile on his lips as he fell into the first decent sleep he'd had in awhile.

_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_

THE NEXT MORNING…..

"Joey, hurry up!" Tea called.

Joey ran out of his house, slamming the door.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Tristan shook his head in annoyance.

"Yeah, we want to see Yugi." Tea yelled at him.

"Sorry! I slept in!"

You always sleep in. Or was it because you were up late talking to Kaiba?" Tea crossed her arms.

"I was not!" Joey shouted while blushing. "Whatever. So does Yugi know we're coming? He hasn't been too happy with us lately."

"Well, I couldn't get a hold of him last night so I just left a message." Tea replied.

"I hope he's okay. He's not acting like himself. Not to mention that he's stopped eating." Joey said, concerned.

"Ever since Yami left. I hope he's not trying to kill himself." Tristan muttered.

They fell silent.

When they reached the game shop they spent a few minutes knocking and waiting. After they got no answer Joey reached up and grabbed the spare key from its hiding spot before unlocking the door.

"Yugi!"

"Yugi, I think someone's here." Yami yawned.

Yugi mumbled something before curling up more against his **dark's** body.

They both jumped at the loud knock on the door. Yami, who had been sleeping very close to the edge of the bed, fell off with a loud thump, taking his pillow with him.

Yugi shot up in bed. "Are you okay?"

Yami groaned. Grabbing the pillow he threw it at Yugi.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yugi glared at him.

Yami shrugged.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi cried throwing the pillow aside and jumping at him.

Just as Yami caught him, the door opened.

"What is going….on…?" Joey trailed off.

The three of them blinked at the sight before them.

Yugi was on top of Yami, in his lap, while Yami had his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Y…YAMI!!"

"Oh, hi…um….I'm back!" Yami said meekly.

Yugi turned around and plopped down between Yami's legs, blinking at them innocently.

"How did you get in?"

Joey laughed, awkwardly, before holding up the key.

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you where that key was hidden!"

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. "OUCH!"

"Aibou, you need to be careful of that arm."

"What happened, Yugi?" Tea asked as she and Joey sat down by the two while Tristan sat in Yugi's desk chair.

"I…I…" Yugi stuttered.

"Aibou, do you want me to tell them everything?"

Yugi nodded and leaned against Yami; seeking comfort.

After Yami told them everything he had seen Yugi do and how he had come back to find Yugi had cut himself, the room fell silent.

"Yugi…" Tea sighed. "Well as long as you're getting help and know that we're here if you need us."

Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Yeah man. If you need any help, you know we're there." Tristan gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just promise us you'll get better."

"I promise."

/Should we tell them?/

/I think it's obvious…/

"Their doing the mind link thing again…" Joey muttered at the distant look in Yugi and Yami's faces.

Tristan and Tea nodded.

/Well they will find out one way or another./

/ It might as well be now./

"Guys, there is something else…" Yugi started.

"We're together…" Yami finished.

The three stared before Joey and Tristan burst out congratulating them….

Leaving Tea, knocked out cold after fainting. She was…slightly twitching as well…:P

Amethyst-Gem:

Sorry, I had to get this idea out of my head! It was aggravating.

Anyway, I m not sure how good this is so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Please review!


End file.
